More Than a Club
by Hita-Chan
Summary: SongFic. Haruhi realizes just how great her friends are and the hosts get to comfort her through this hard time. Read please. Photo got butchered...


**More Than a Band**

HitachiinGirl1 does not own Ouran High School Host Club or More Than a Band by Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the Music Room Three preparing for the day. Well all but Haruhi.<p>

"Mama! Where's our dearest Haruhi!" Tamaki asked Kyoya or 'Mama'.

"I don't know Tamaki." Came the emotionless reply.

"B-But…" Tamaki stuttered hopelessly.

The doors shoot open and Haruhi came walking in, looking at the ground. She sat down on a couch that the twins were currently occupying.

"Hey Haruhi. What took you so long?" Hikaru asked obliviously.

Kaoru elbowed him and placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder gingerly.

"Haruhi…are you okay?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. Hikaru and Kaoru both took in a deep intake of breath because it was always a rare sight to see Haruhi cry, and this so happened to be one of those very few times.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? What happened?" Hikaru asked in a not so very gentle voice.

Haruhi whimpered slightly. Honey looked up from his cake eating when he heard the small whimper come from the girl.

"Haru-chan?" Honey called out to her.

Haruhi looked over to him and Mori. They both practically flew to the girls side when they saw the tears leaking from her brown orbs.

"Haru-chan what's wrong?" Honey asked carefully and concerned.

Kyoya and Tamaki walked over and sat in front of the group.

"Haruhi….what happened? Why are you crying?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Y-You guys my dad…he died last night." Haruhi cried.

Kaoru and Hikaru quickly pulled the poor girl into a tight hug.

"Oh Haruhi…we're so sorry."

"Haruhi if you don't mind me asking, how did your father die? He was in perfectly good health." Kyoya asked.

"He had an overdose of antibiotics and apparently he took them with alcohol." Haruhi whispered.

Honey hugged her other side, Mori rested a hand on her shoulder. Tamaki and Kyoya both placed a hand on each of her legs. Haruhi leaned into Kaoru and cried into his shoulder. Hikaru patted her back slightly.

"Haruhi, what happens now? He was you last parent. Where do you go now?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi sniffled and looked at him. "M-My uncle is taking me, I think. He lives in the more eastern part, closer to Ouran."

Everybody sighed, relived she wasn't going to have to move far, far away.

"You guys, I miss him already. It…it just really sucks, to have lost both parents before you've even graduated.

"It's okay Haruhi. We'll always be here for you." They all said.

Then music started playing and the guys hummed to it.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked laughing slightly.

(More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth. I revised it just a little so it would go more)

_[Kaoru]_  
>I can't pretend<br>To know how you feel  
>But know that I'm here<br>Know that I'm real

_[Mori]_  
>Say what you want<br>Or don't talk at all

_[Hikaru and Kaoru]_  
>I'm not gonna let you fall<p>

_[Honey]_  
>Reach for my hand<br>'Cause it's held out for you  
>My shoulders are small<br>But you can cry on them too

_[Kyoya]  
><em>Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a club<p>

_[Hikaru and Kaoru]_  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah<p>

_[Tamaki]_  
>You used to brave the world<br>All on your own  
>Now we won't let you go, go it alone<p>

_[Mori]  
><em>Be who you wanna be  
>Always stand tall<p>

_[All without Haruhi]_  
>Not gonna let you fall<p>

Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<p>

Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a club<em><br>_Who you wanna be  
>Always stand tall<p>

_[Haruhi]_  
>I never knew you could take me so far<br>I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

_[All]_  
>Not gonna let you fall<p>

Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<p>

Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a club<p>

_[Haruhi]_  
>Reach for my hand<br>'Cause it's held out for you  
>My shoulders are strong<br>But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a club<p>

"You guys…I don't know what I would do without you." Haruhi murmured to them.

Tears ran down her face from happiness this time.

The End

* * *

><p>So how was it? I've been meaning to write a story for this song, because I thought it fit well. What do you think? Please let me know, I would love to here what you thought! ~R&amp;R~<p>

~Hita Says Goodbye~


End file.
